The Wall of Separation
by charrrmed
Summary: Damon comes looking for Bonnie when he finds out there's a change in their spring break plans. She's grounded, and unfortunately she won't let him in her house. Naturally, an argument ensues.


**Summary: Damon comes looking for Bonnie when he finds out there's a change in their spring break plans. She's grounded, and unfortunately she won't let him in her house. Naturally, an argument ensues.**

**A/N**: This was written for lunasoltierra at the Bamon Drabble party on livejournal.

**The Prompt**: **Damon and Bonnie have a secret physical relationship. Spring vacation. Unfortunately Bonnie's grounded and won't invite Damon in, and he wants her bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters (except for the neighbors).**

**The Wall of Separation  
**

Damon knocks on Bonnie's door and then patiently waits for her to answer it. After going through the whole 'who is it' part, she opens the door and sighs. She knows he knows. Damon squints at her and puts his hands on the door frame. "So, when were you going to tell me you were grounded?"

Bonnie opens her mouth but no word gets out.

"Because here I was picturing the skimpy bikini I was going to buy you so I could parade you around Daytona Beach,"

Bonnie slowly crosses her arms and glares at him, preparing to give him one hell of a headache.

"When I overhear Elena telling Stefan that you're not going on their little trip because your _daddy_," he says, screwing up his face on the word, "grounded you."

"Oh you overheard, did you?" Bonnie knew he'd been eavesdropping.

"Why the hell are you grounded, and why did I have to hear it from Elena?" He asks as he leans toward her, the faux-patience disappearing. He's careful not to bounce against the invisible barrier separating them.

Bonnie drops her arms and takes a deep breath while her eyes roll towards the ceiling. "I'm grounded because I…" she stalls because it was kind of embarrassing.

Damon hikes an eyebrow.

She looks at a point above his elbow and continues, "Well…I was lazy and didn't study for my Physics test." She looked him in the eye as she started ranting, "I mean can you blame me? I have a C minus in the class because the teacher _sucks_. He doesn't _teach_. It's basically a self-teach class."

Damon blinks excessively as he tries to keep focus long enough to hear her point.

"So why would I be motivated to study if I know I'm just going to fail?" she continues. "So the day before the test, I got a bright idea. I'm a _witch_. I don't have to fail a test if I don't want to," she says with a defiant shrug, and Damon thinks it's kind of cute. "So I casted a smart spell," she finally admits. "To help me understand Physics and pass the test. And I did! Aaaannd my dad found out. He said it's okay to use my powers for selfish things at times, but there are limits. So he grounded me."

Damon shook his head as he tried to understand the entire trivial situation. "Are you kidding?"

Bonnie shrugged.

"You're a witch. We live by different rules. You passed the damn test, didn't you?"

"That's not the point, Damon."

"Ugh," he said as he rolled his neck. He couldn't believe he was dealing with this. "Is he here?"

"No," Bonnie said, slightly alarmed and suddenly grateful that her dad's at work. Damon might want to talk to him or something to change his mind, and that's the _last_ thing she needs.

"Why are you listening to him anyways? Just sneak out and go to Daytona Beach."

"Uh, because he's my dad?" Bonnie said, looking at him like he was crazy.

"But you're a witch," he said as a smirk graced his face. He leaned his shoulder on the door frame and said, "He can't control you."

"Wanna bet? He'd probably cast a spell to rip me out of Daytona. Besides," she said as her heart-shaped face took on a concerned look, "I think he's afraid he'll lose control of me now that I have my powers. I want to show him that that's not true. That I'm still his little girl, and that I still respect his authority."

"Oh God, you're just like _Stefan_," Damon said with a mix of horror and disgust. He'd known the decadent little witch had stuff in common with his eternally angsty brother, but this was just ridiculous. "Wanting to please your father," he elaborated, his face looking like he'd bitten into a slice of lemon.

Bonnie chuckled. "Sorry Damon, but I'm not going to let this supernatural stuff ruin my relationship with my dad."

"Mmm-hmm. And why did I have to hear of the change of plans from Elena?"

"Because you weren't part of the plan!" she said with wide eyes. He was unbelievable sometimes. Scratch that. Most of the time. "This was a trip for me, Elena, Stefan, Caroline, Matt, and Tyler. You know, the actual students?"

"Oh come off it, Bon Bon," he said as he straightened.

She doesn't like it when he calls her that. That's her father's nickname for her. For some reason, she has yet to tell Damon to stop.

"You knew I was going to follow," he said as if he thought she had secretly wanted him to and was just playing hard to get. "It's spring break! I was gonna go down there, steal you away from that lame ass group, and take you to the beach, the clubs, a motel, and wherever else we wanted to."

"And have sex," Bonnie deadpanned. Her heart skipped at the idea.

He shrugged as if to say, 'you got it.'

"Well we're not actually dating, so I don't have to tell you what I'm doing or not doing."

"You do when it interferes with _me_," he said, pointing at himself, "doing _you_," he finished, pointing at her.

Bonnie scoffed at his nerve and said, "goodbye, Damon." She slammed the door in his face.

Damon turned his face to the side as if he was listening to something. He wasn't done talking. He turned away from the door and put his hands in his pocket. He looked at the street in front of him, and his blue eyes lit up with an idea.

Bonnie had walked to the bottom of the stairs and paused. He wasn't protesting or banging on the door. She held her breath as she waited for the other shoe to drop. Damon Salvatore does not just slink away when one tells him to leave. All of a sudden, she heard:

"BONNIE! I NEED YOU!"

Bonnie's gasp was so intense that she started choking. She nearly banged her foot on the glass table as she raced to the door. She snatched it open, jerking her upper arm in the process. There was Damon standing in the middle of her neighborhood with his arms raised like he was asking for rain or something. "Either keep your voice down or _shut up_!" she whispered fiercely. She knew he could hear her. She nervously looked around her neighborhood to see if anyone was coming out of their houses. Her Colombian neighbor was playing with his friends on the front lawn to her left. The middle-schoolers avoided her eyes as they snickered at each other. Shit. Bonnie quickly ducked inside her house and pulled the door though she didn't close it. Well, she doubts he'll tell her dad. She'll just have to put up with his stupid suggestive looks.

Damon lightly knocked on the door.

"You son of a bitch," she fired off at him when she swung it open. She was mortified. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I wasn't done talking," he said reasonably.

Bonnie closed her eyes and prayed for patience.

"I came here for a reason."

"What?" she snapped.

"I'm horny," he says plainly.

"I'm…what?"

"Weren't you listening when I said I've been fantasizing about you in a skimpy bikini? How about when I listed the places I was planning on fucking you? I'm horny," he said petulantly. "So let me in."

Bonnie actually laughed in his face. It's when he says things like that and expects to get his way that she wonders why she keeps sleeping with him. For the first time, she looks down at the tent his pants. That's why. Christ. "You're not coming into my house."

"Fine," he said, spreading his hands. He took a step back and said, "then come out here."

"Are you out of your mind? There are kids playing."

Damon looks at them. They quickly averted their eyes.

"Don't you dare," Bonnie said, warning in her voice.

Damon slowly looked back at her. "Then we'll wait until nightfall," he gritted.

"No," Bonnie said.

Damon quickly marched to her. "Maybe you don't understand how this whole grounded thing works, sweetheart. It doesn't mean you have to stay in the house twenty-four seven. It just means you can't do anything fun. Or so your dad thinks," he said conspiratorially. "I'm sure he won't think anything of it if you tell him you're going to the grocery store, or," he searches his brain for another location, "the library." His eyes alight with excitement. "I'd _love_ to do you in a library. By the back shelves-"

"Stop it!" Bonnie cut him off, because what he was saying was exciting her. Now she wanted to have sex with him in a library just to see what it'd be like.

Damon grinned wolfishly.

Bonnie shook her head, letting him know he had not changed her mind. "I'm grounded for all of spring break," she told him.

All of the humor disappeared from Damon.

Now it was her turn to smile. "I'll see you on Monday, Damon," she said sweetly.

"I'm not going to wait a week to sleep with you." The little witch was quickly becoming comfortable with the power she _imagines_ she has over him. "Why are you even doing this, Piper?"

Bonnie twisted her mouth at yet another fictional witch's name he'd called her in lieu of her actual name. She can't wait until he runs out.

"I mean why the pretense? You _know_ you want me."

"It's obvious that all of the blood has left your brain, so your memory's a little shot, so I'll remind you. I'm not actually talking to you."

Damon frowns. He didn't know where she was taking this.

"In fact I'm not even sleeping with you anymore. I'm done." He was about to give a rebuttal, but she cut him off, "you don't listen."

"Like hell I don't. I mean I know I sometimes wait 'till you're begging before I go harder, but-"

"Oh, shut up! You know that's not what I'm talking about!"

He had the gall to grin, and Bonnie wanted to strangle him. "Remember this?" Bonnie pulled down the collar of her dark green shirt to show him the bite marks on both sides of her neck.

For the first time, Damon took in her appearance. Her hair was down, probably to help cover the marks, and she was wearing white jogging pants that hugged her waist, probably to hide the bite mark on her left thigh. He wondered what her ass looked like in these pants.

When they first slept together, Damon had bitten her. She had been so shocked, and it had been so painful, and felt so good, that she came on the spot. After their first tryst, she had told him not to get comfortable doing that. The next time, she reminded him to not bite her, and he listened. So they went on, their arrangement taking shape. He then bit her wrist after they were both coming down from an orgasm, and she'd been pissed. He said he wouldn't do it again, that he'd gotten carried away. The last time they were together, he gave her these three bites. She hadn't asked him to start the car and drive her home after the first or second one because she'd wanted him so bad. She had been mad, and they'd argued about it, but he was still able to pull orgasms from her. She'd come stubbornly. Heck, if it had not been time for her to go home, he probably would have bitten her a fourth time.

Damon licked his lips as the memory of that amazing night hit him. His car had smelled like sex for three days. "Look, all you have to do is wear some make-up."

"No way!" Bonnie said as she fixed her collar.

"Fine," he said impatiently. "Then I'll just-"

"I'm not drinking your blood," she cut him off sternly.

Damon looked at the barrier separating them. He wanted to snatch her. "Let me in," he ordered her.

"No," she said with attitude.

"Let me in now, and maybe I won't make you _pay_ on Monday," he snarled, and his eyes danced, the blue of it brightening and fading. His face took on that otherworldly look that never failed to make her center clench. She was enjoying this.

"I don't want you to bite me. I'm not going to cover it with make-up like some…abuse victim," she said as she thought of Caroline. "I'm not your _buffet_. If you want to feed, do it before you meet me."

Damon was now pissed off. She thinks him biting her is like being abused? She sure as fuck doesn't act that way when she becomes a quivering mess under him. "I'm a _vampire_," he seethes. "I'm not going to fuck a woman I can't bite. That's _ridiculous_."

"Elena says that Stefan doesn't bite her," Bonnie said as if that proved her point.

"My fucking sympathies are with Elena then. In case you don't know, Stefan has a reputation for being an embarrassment to the vampire community."

Bonnie rolls her eyes at his exaggeration.

"Let. Me. In."

Bonnie shook her head. "You don't listen."

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. He looked at the kids and saw them looking with avid interest. They couldn't hear them, but they could tell it was a heated conversation. "That's okay though," he said softly as he looked back at Bonnie, his eyes taking on a disconcerting glint.

Bonnie prepared herself for what he was about to say.

"You can stay in your little protective prison," he said as he looked at the barrier like a madman. "School starts up again Monday. I'll see you then. I'm going to fuck you. And I'm going to bite you. And I'm going to _keep_ biting you, because that is what gets me _off_. It's what I _like_. It's part of having sex with a vampire, _Bonnie_. And it's going to be even more amazing for me now because I get to bite you and watch you come despite the fact that you _think_ I'm somehow abusing you." He shifted to accommodate his stiff member.

If that was going to be his mindset, then he was never touching Bonnie again, because there was no way she was _ever_ going to give him that satisfaction. That much power over her. She felt a little bad though because she realized she had taken it a bit far. It didn't escape her that he had latched on to the word abuse. He was pissed because she had hurt his feelings. She inhaled and bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she said, looking him in the eye.

Damon shook his head in the negative as if he didn't know what she was talking about. She shouldn't take back her words now.

She swallowed. "I know you like it, okay? I know you enjoy it."

"So do you," he reminded her nastily.

Bonnie lifted her chin. She didn't address that. "I just…I don't want you to think you can do whatever you want. You can't _bite_ me whenever you want. I'll tell you when-"

"No way in hell," Damon said. He crossed his arms. "I'm not going to wait for your permission. Doesn't work that way. I mean I'll agree to it, but I'm telling you right now we're just going to end up right back here."

Bonnie swallowed her frustration. "See, this is my problem. Where would my control be in this? I'm not here for you to snack on. I've given you an inch. I'm sleeping with you-"

Damon threw his head back and laughed. "Thank you for the…favor? Is that it? Are you doing me a favor, Bonnie?" he asked, mean.

Bonnie stared daggers at him. "And you want to take a mile," she finished.

Silence stretched between them.

"I've offered two solutions," Damon finally said. "Cover it with make-up or drink my blood."

Resigned, Bonnie shook her head. "Bye, Damon." She moved to shut the door, but his arm shot out and kept it from closing.

"_Or,_" he said as he gave her a look that could kill. "_Or…_I can stretch the times between bites. Which is what I _thought_ I was doing all this time." Damon watched her lips as she worked them in thought.

"The third option. And you better do it. Or _else_."

"I'll see you at the grocery store then?" Damon asked, still mad.

Bonnie grabbed the door and said, "Have a nice spring break, Damon." And she softly closed the door.

Damon closed his eyes and swallowed the rebelliousness she'd shoved down his throat.

He'd see her on Monday. No, he would not look for her at the grocery stores, the library, the park, or anywhere else during spring break. Because he needed this fury. He'd work it all out on Monday.

As for the option she had taken. Well, he'd stretch the times between bites. As long as his libido allowed for it. Which is what he had been doing all this time.


End file.
